Confess
by Akai Hito
Summary: "Mulai sekarang, kau adalah pacarku, dan kau milikku. Tidak boleh membantah dan kau wajib memanggilku dengan nama depanku." / "KYAAAAAAAAA!" / Akashi x Reader Oneshot! Warning: abal, aneh, gak sesuai EYD, bahasa berubah-ubah(?), siapkan obat mata, judul gak nyambung, OOC, FREAK, GAK NYAMBUNG, SUPER GAJE, dll dsb dst etc. DLDR, minna


"Mulai sekarang, kau adalah pacarku. Dan kau milikku. Tidak boleh membantah dan kau wajib memanggilku dengan nama depanku."

Hah?

A-APA-APAAN INIIIIII?!

Akashi Seijuurou—manusia paling absolute dan selalu menyatakan bahwa dirinya selalu menang dan selalu benar ini memintaku menjadi pacarnya?! Tidak mungkin! Pasti ada udang di balik batuuuuu!

"T-tunggu, apa maksudmu, A-Akashi-_san_?" aku bertanya dengan gugup bercampur bingung. Apa maksud dari perkataannya? "Apa maksud dari perka—pernyataanmu itu? Kenapa kau memintaku menjadi pacarmu? Kenapa aku yang harus menjadi pacarmu? Kenapa tidak orang lain saja? Bukankah masih banyak orang lain yang lebih baik, lebih pintar, dan lebih sempurna dibanding a—"

"Diam." Akashi-_san_ memotong pertanyaanku—yang mungkin saja tidak akan berhenti dan akan berlangsung lama—dengan tatapan yang awalnya megintimidasi jadi makin mengintimidasi lagi. "Aku tidak peduli kau mau protes atau tidak, yang jelas kau harus menjadi pacarku dan memanggilku 'Seijuurou'. Ingat itu, dan jangan dekati laki-laki lain. Dan kau harus mematuhiku. Kalau tidak, tanggung sendiri akibatnya." Kemudian ia pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja.

…

…

…

"KYAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

~Akai Hito _Puresento_~

Title: Confess

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke dan Akashi milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei seorang =A= sedangkan OC dan fic abal ini milik Akai Hito seorang.-.

Summary: "Mulai sekarang, kau adalah pacarku, dan kau milikku. Tidak boleh membantah dan kau wajib memanggilku dengan nama depanku." / "KYAAAAAAAAA!" / Akashi x Reader Oneshot! Warning: abal, aneh, gak sesuai EYD, bahasa berubah-ubah(?), siapkan obat mata, judul gak nyambung, OOC, FREAK, GAK NYAMBUNG, SUPER GAJE, dll dsb dst etc. DLDR

Rate: T

Genre: Romance

Warning: abal, aneh, gak sesuai EYD, bahasa berubah-ubah(?), siapkan obat mata, judul gak nyambung, OOC, dll dsb dst etc.

* * *

"Saki-_chan_!" Aku berseru memanggil sahabat karibku. Namanya Hakemoto Saki. Ia senang sekali membaca buku, padahal dulunya dia membenci buku. Mungkin ia ketularan teman sebangku biru muda _invisible_-nya itu. Ah, ngomong-ngomong, aku bersahabat dengannya sejak TK, tapi sejak masuk SMP Teikou, entah kenapa kelas kami dipisah. Padahal dulu kami selalu sekelas. Huh, menyebalkan. Harusnya aku protes saja ke para guru, masa sahabat sejak TK dipisah? Kejam banget.

"Ada apa?" sahutnya tenang. Apakah ia sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan kehadiranku? Padahal ia kan sedang membaca novel favoritnya. Huaaa, betapa beruntugnya aku memiliki sahabat sebaik, sesabar, sekalem, dan se-se lainnya seperti dia! Jadi terharu nih, hiks..

"Err… begini," aku menarik napas dan menarik tangan Saki-_chan_, mengajaknya keluar kelas, lebih tepatnya ke atap sekolah. Tidak ada yang boleh mengetahui hal ini kecuali dirinya seorang. Yah, aku memang punya cukup banyak teman yang kupercaya sih, tap tetap saja, teman dari TK diutamakan! "Kau kenal Akashi-_san_?" tanyaku. Tapi itu sebenarnya adalah pertanyaan yang (sangat sangat sangat sangat) konyol, karena seluruh makhluk hidup di sekolah ini pasti mengenal Akashi-_san_. Gak kenal? Pindah planet sana.

"Akashi? Akashi Seijuurou dari kelasmu itu?" Saki-_chan_ menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Aku mengangguk pelan. "Tentu saja kenal. Ada apa memangnya?"

Kemudian mataku berbinar-binar. Lalu dengan muka merah padam seperti kepiting rebus (atau seperti warna rambut Akashi-_san_), aku berseru kencang, "Dia… dia… DIAMENEMBAKKUDANMENYURUHKUMEMANGGILDENGANNAMADEPANNYALALUMENYURUHKUJANGANDEKATILAKI-LAKILAINLALU… LALU… KYAAAAAAA! AKU HARUS GIMANAAA?!" seruku tanpa koma, spasi, dan tanpa jeda. Eh, memangnya seruanku itu sekencang apa sih? Kok Saki-_chan_ sampai menutup kupingnya begitu?

"Uh, gini, gini. Lebih baik kau jelaskan pelan-pelan, dengan suara yang pelan juga. Aku tidak mau menjadi tuli mendadak karena teriakanmu itu tau," kulihat Saki-_chan_ menggembungkan pipinya. Duh, jadi pengen nyubit keras-keras nih, ehehe~

"Yah, jadi… Akashi-_san_ kemarin… dia… kemarin…" Aku berusaha menjelaskan, tapi masih terbata-bata. Iyalah, malu. "Kemarin kenapa? Udah, ngomong aja kali! Santai, santaaai~" Saki-_chan_ memaksaku untuk memberitahunya, dengan mata yang berbinar-binar dan muka yang merona merah. Entah kenapa, kalau membicarakan salah satu anggota Kiseki no Sedai, matanya pasti berbinar-binar atau mukanya memerah, apalagi tentang Kuroko-_san_. Mungkin dia ada rasa dengan makhluk _invisible_ yang satu itu… hohoho~

Oke, jangan OOT. Yang OOT dilemparin gunting.

"Kemarin… Akashi-_san_ menembakku… eh, maksudku _meminta_ku menjadi pacarnya," ucapku terbata. Eh, tunggu, muka Saki-_chan_ kok makin memerah? "Lalu menyuruhku memanggilnya dengan nama depannya, dan menyuruhku tidak dekat-dekat dengan laki-laki lain. Terus… terus… TERUS AKU HARUS GIMANAA?!" Aku mengguncangkan tubuh Saki-_chan_ ke depan dan belakang, sampai-sampai mata Saki-_chan_ seperti berputar-putar… eh?

"Stop, stop. Jangan mengguncangkan tubuhku seperti itu," Saki-_chan_ memegangi kepalanya dengan satu tangan, sepertinya ia pusing. "Jadi? Kenapa kau harus bingung begitu? Tinggal menerimanya dengan ikhlas dan santai kan gampang, toh kau kan juga menyukainya,"

"Uh… iya sih, tapi—"

KRIIIIIING! (Anggep aja ini bel tanda selesai istirahat. /dor)

"Ah! Udah bel! Aku balik ke kelas dulu ya, _jaa ne_!" seru Saki-_chan_ sambil berlari menjauh, meninggalkanku sendirian di atap sekolah. Jahatnyaaa!

"Eh, abis ini kan pelajaran Aida-_sensei_! Aku juga harus ke kelas!"

**OwO**

Sesampainya di kelas, aku langsung buru-buru menghampiri tempat dudukku dan duduk disana. Tempat dudukku itu adalah tempat yang (menurutku) langka. Letaknya biasa saja sih, ada di pojok kiri ruangan dan dekat jendela. Enaknya, letaknya itu adalah letak yang paling strategis di kelasku. Paling dingin, tersembunyi, dan gak ada guru-guru yang inget sekalipun kalau ada tempat duduk di pojok kiri ruangan! Terus, terus, kalau bosan atau ngantuk, tinggal nengok ke jendela, dan bakal lihat pemandangan yang kereeeeeen banget disana. Terus bisa juga ngitungin daun, dan lama-lama ketiduran deh! Apalagi aku duduk sendiri, jadi bebas ngapain aja, hehehe—

—he?

Lho, tas siapa ini? Bukannya aku duduk sendirian?

Eh, biarpun aku duduk sendirian, bukan berarti aku tidak punya teman. Aku ini sebenarnya punya banyak teman kok!

Tapi beneran deh, ini tas siapa? Apa murid baru? Tapi gak mungkin ah. Kalau murid baru, pasti sekelas akan membicarakannya, tapi ini aja sekelas malah sibuk sendiri-sendiri. Jadi ini tas siapa?

"Itu tasku,"

Ha? Suara ini…

"Mulai hari ini, aku duduk di sebelahmu. Jangan protes." Aku menengok perlahan —sok dramatis— ke arah sumber suara. Dan ternyata yang berbicara itu adalah…

AKASHI-_SAN_?!

"A-ah, begitu ya? Si-silahkan saja," aku mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil, mempersilahkan Akashi-_san_ untuk duduk di sebelahku. Walaupun sebenarnya aku juga tak akan protes, soalnya aku juga sudah menyukai Akashi-_san_ sejak dulu—saat pertama kali bertemu. Love at first sight gitu. Tapi jangan bilang-bilang ke orangnya ya, soalnya aku yakin 100 persen kalau dia sudah mengetahui kalau aku suka padanya sejak lama. Yah, namanya juga absolute, selalu benar.

"Aku harus mengawasimu dan memastikan apakah kau mematuhiku atau tidak," bisik Akashi-_san_ tepat di telingaku sambil menyeringai kecil. Dan… mukaku memerah, mungkin?

Tapi—mengawasi untuk apa? Kalau soal mematuhi atau tidak, sih, sudah jelas aku akan mematuhinya. Aku tak mau gunting keramatnya itu memberikan 'kasih sayang'nya padaku. Ya iyalah, ngeri gak sih diberi 'kasih sayang' oleh gunting keramat itu? Kalau gak ngeri, hebat banget deh.

"Mengawasi untuk apa?" tanyaku sambil berbisik polos. Kemudia., Akashi-_san_ yang sedang mencatat pelajaran di bukunya langsung berhenti menulis, lalu tangannya itu menepuk kepalaku pelan. "Untuk menjagamu dari laki-laki lain," ia balas berbisik. Err, aku baru sadar, kalau ternyata yang duduk di sekelilingku laki-laki semua, kecuali yang duduk di depanku. _Haaah, ternyata ketauan ya…_ batinku. Lalu aku teringat sesuatu.

Menurut teman-temanku yang lain, Akashi-_san_ tidak suka duduk di belakang. Tapi kok ini…

"Err… ngomong-ngomong, Akashi-_sa_—" saat hendak menanyakannya, Akashi-_san_ menutup mulutku dengan tangannya dan menatapku tajam. "Sudah kubilang, panggil aku dengan nama depanku." Ucapnya dengan penuh penekanan di setiap katanya, kemudian ia melepaskan tangannya dari mulutku. Oh iya, lupa, kan harus manggil pake nama depannya… ya udahlah, kuulangi saja pertanyaanku. "… ngomong-ngomong, Aka—S-Seijuurou-k-_kun_, ku-kukira kau tidak suka duduk di belakang…?" tanyaku bingung, dengan terbata-bata tentunya. Jujur saja, seumur hidup, aku belum pernah memanggil seseorang dengan embel-embel '-_kun_' segugup ini. Ya iya sih, jelas saja gugup, yang dipanggil aja calon penerus perusahaan Akashi, perusahaan terbesar, terlaku, termewah, dan ter-ter lainnya di Jepang. Gimana gak gugup coba?

Akashi-_san_—maksudku Seijuurou-_kun_ menghela napas. "Memang," katanya. "Tapi aku hanya melakukan ini untukmu."

"H-hah?"

_Ka-KAMI_-_SAMAAAAAA_! Kata-katanya itu… AKU INGIN MELELEH SEKARAAANG!

Lalu Seijuurou-_kun_ tersenyum lembut. "Keberatan?" tanyanya, masih tersenyum lembut.

Iya, lembut. Bener-bener bikin _doki-doki suru_.

"A—eh, ti-tidak kok, Aka—S-Seijuurou-_kun_," balasku sambil tersenyum gugup dan mengibaskan tanganku di depan muka.

Aku hanya menyembunyikan wajahku dibalik kedua tanganku, menyembunyikan muka merahku. Beneran deh, gak tahan. Duduk sebangku sama orang yang disuka—apalagi diklaim menjadi pacarnya—memang bikin kacau. Otakku sama sekali gak bisa berpikir, _error_. Rasanya jadi pengen cepet-cepet pulang ke rumah, terus teriak-teriak _fangirling_-an di kamar.

Whew.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Seijuurou-_kun_ tiba-tiba, membuatku tersentak kaget. _Ya ampun, kepo banget sih_. Batinku _sweatdrop_. "Ini namanya peduli, bodoh, bukan kepo," ujar Seijuurou-_kun_ dengan mata menajam. Da-darimana ia tau? Membaca pikiranku?! "Aku sama sekali tidak membaca pikiranmu, hanya saja raut wajahmu yang mudah sekali ditebak,"

"…"

Oke, oke, aku nyerah.

"Oh ya, pulang sekolah nanti, temui aku di atap." pinta—perintahnya padaku. Hah? Ada perlu apa dia? "Memangnya ada perlu a—" Saat mau bertanya lagi, mulutku ditutup (lagi) oleh Seijuurou-_kun_. _Mattaku_…

"Jangan bertanya," perintahnya. "Dan jangan membantah. Lalu perhatikan pelajaran." lanjutnya penuh ke-_absolute _-an. Aku hanya menghela napas dan berkata, "_Ha'i_…"

**OwO**

"Jadi… ada perlu apa, Seijuurou-_kun_?" tanyaku begitu sampai di atap sekolah. Err, mungkin kata-kata itu tidak tepat, soalnya aku yang datang duluan, lalu Seijuurou-_kun_ datang. Mungkin aku memang kecepetan dateng, soalnya begitu bel berbunyi aku langsung _ngacir_ ke atap sekolah. Seijuurou-_kun_ juga udah keluar sih, lebih dulu malah, tapi bukan ke atap sekolah, melainkan ke teman-temannya yang berambut pelangi itu. Huft…

"Sepertinya kau sudah terbiasa memanggilku dengan nama depanku," Seijuurou-_kun_ tersenyum kecil dan menepuk kepalaku pelan. Aku hanya menundukkan kepalaku, (lagi-lagi) menyembunyikan muka merahku darinya. "Jadi, alasanku mengajakmu kesini adalah…"

Adalah…?

"Aku hanya ingin memberitau, kalau aku suka padamu sejak lama,"

Oh, gitu doang… HAH?!

"Tu-tunggu," bantahku, tak percaya dengan kata-katanya barusan. "Sejak lama? Sejak kapan?" tanyaku penasaran. Habisnya, aku kan baru kenal dengannya saat SMP. Sekarang aja masih kelas dua SMP, kenal sejak lama darimana?

"Dulu, kita pernah sekelas saat SD, lalu aku pindah setelah sebulan sekolah disana," Seijuurou-_kun_ menghela napas, lalu melanjutkan, "Saat melihatmu dulu, aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku darimu. Jadi, kuanggap saat itu aku mulai jatuh cinta kepadamu."

_BLUSSHHH_

Oke, sekarang kupastikan mukaku benar-benar merah, lebih merah dari rambut Seijuurou-_kun_ sekalipun. Jadi… jadi… anak baru waktu SD itu dia?yang baru sebulan bersekolah lalu pindah lagi itu dia? Yang juara kelas—yang paling pintar? Yang paling tampan itu? Yang rambutnya paling mencolok? Yang jadi murid kesayangan para guru itu Seijuurou-_kun_? Dan yang paling songong tapir amah dan baik hati itu juga Seijuurou-_kun_?!

"Ja-jadi—"

"Jadi sebelum kau menyukaiku, aku sudah menyukaimu duluan," Seijuurou-_kun_ tersenyum lembut, sembari perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. A-apa yang mau dia lakukan?

_CUP_.

Seijuurou-_kun_ menciumku. Di pipi.

Diam-diam, aku menghela napas lega. Soalnya kalau sampai _first kiss_-ku direbut kan entar—

_CUP_. (lagi?)

Seijuurou-_kun_ kembali menciumku.

Di bibir.

…

…

…

EEEEEEEEH?!

Refleks, aku mendorong tubuhnya dan berjalan mundur—berusaha menjauhinya sambil menutup mulutku dengan satu tangan. Dan sudah (sangat) dipastikan, mukaku semakin merona merah, bahkan mugkin saja lebih merah dari apapun. Sial.

"I… i…," aku berusaha mengatakan sesuatu padanya dengan terbata.

"Ya?" Seijuurou-_kun_ menyeringai. Ia berjalan mendekatiku.

"I… ITU KAN _FIRST KISS_-KU, BAKA!" tanpa sadar aku berteriak padanya dengan muka yang (masih) memerah. Lalu Seijuurou-_kun_ tertawa kecil. Eh?

"Ahaha," tawanya. Atau mungkin ia hanya menahan tawanya. Entahlah, aku tak taum aku tak begitu jelas mendengarnya, soalnya lagi sibuk ngilangin _blushing_ (?). "Kau itu, benar-benar…"

"Benar-benar… apa?"

Seijuurou-_kun_ tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, malahan dia…

MENCIUMKU LAGI?!

Tak lama kemudian, Seijuurou-_kun_ melepaskan ciumannya dan memelukku. "Benar-benar manis." Oh, ya ampun. Pasti ia sedang menyeringai sekarang. Aku yakin itu. Lalu, aku seakan teringat sesuatu, dan menanyakannya padanya. "Jadi… kita pacaran?" tanyaku polos. Seijuurou-_kun_ terkekeh pelan. "Tentu saja. Kenapa?"

Aku terdiam. Seijuurou-_kun_ kan punya banyak fans, salah-salah, nanti aku malah di_bully_. Eh, tapi mau di_bully_ atau enggak juga bodo amatlah, tinggal dilawan, beres!

"Kau takut di_bully_?" tanya Seijuurou-_kun_, mengelus kepalaku dan mengecup puncak kepalaku. "Tenang saja, tidak akan ada yang berani macam-macam denganmu." Lalu ia mengeluarkan guntingnya.

Krik krik krik.

Guntingya—KENAPA NGARAH KE AKU?!

Untungnya gunting kesayangannya itu segera dimasukkan ke dalam kantongnya. Lumayan ngeri juga sih ditodong gunting begitu…

"Hei, ayo pulang," ajak Seijuurou-_kun_. Pulang? Oh iya! Sekarang saja matahari sudah hampir tenggelam. Ya ampun..

"Ah, _ha_-_ha'i_!" Aku mengambil tasku dan berlari kecil menyusul Seijuurou -_kun_ yang sudah berjalan medahuluiku. Lalu berjalan santai di sampingnya menuju ke rumahku.

* * *

**Owari**

* * *

HAI, MINNA! Lama gak ketemu! Gomen, gomen, quota abis, terus lupa password menuju(?) ffn, jadinya gini deh. /dzig/ dan maafkan para typo disini yak! Muehehe~ /nak/ dan maap kalo fic-nya aneh, soalnya makhluk(?) tak kasat mata(?) bernama ide muncul dan mengalir(?) di otak saya, jadi biar gak ilang gitu aja, fic ini buru-buru saya tilis, dan hasilnya aneh... *pundung*

Oh ya, yang ngitungin daun disini tuh kebiasaan saya, kalo di SD dulu biasanya suka ngitungin daun, terus tau-tau ngantuk deh~ tapi gak sampe ketiduran kok.. ehehe~ /plak/ DAN INI ENDINGNYA MAKSA. PAKE BANGET. Abisnya bingung mau nambahin apaan, terus ini juga adegan kissu-kissu(?) pertama loooh =w= terus ini juga oneshot pertama sayaaaaa! Horeeeeeeee~! *dibekep*

Sama yang nunggu _Aishite!_ (gak ada yang nunggu kali.) gomenneeee! Beneran kena WB, hiksu TwT tapi chapter 2 lagi dibikin kok, tunggu aja yak XD

Btw, segini aja deh. Readers dan Silent Reader(s), Welcome! (Telat ngucapinnya, nak.) Dimohon review, fav, dan follow-nya ya~! Enggak juga gapapa sih, terserah deh. Udah ya? Jaa mattaaaaaa~!


End file.
